Do you like me?
by Lunanoe
Summary: Traducción. Original Roronoa Robin: En pleno entrenamiento nocturno, Zoro se hace una pregunta que jamás hubiera pensado que se formularía. Pero afortunadamente, una persona está ahí y la responde.


Hola, nakamas! Qué tal? Espero que bien!

Bueno, el otro día encontré este fic. Estaba en francés y como me gustó tanto pedí permiso a su autora para que me dejara traducirlo. Así que todo el crédito para Roronoa Robin.

Aprovecho para decir que si alguien quiere que traduzca algún One Shot ZoRo en inglés o francés me mande un MP y le pediré permiso a su autor para subirlo.

* * *

Era tarde en el Thousand Sunny, todo el mundo estaba acostado. Bueno, casi todo el mundo. Cierto espadachín entrenaba como siempre en la torre de vigía, iluminado por los rayos de luna.

En realidad, no estaba del todo solo. Una silueta femenina se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al joven peliverde apoyada en la puerta.

Él se había dado cuenta pero no dijo nada. Era la arqueóloga de la tripulación iniciando su juego. Como cada noche. Sabía que ella no dormía mucho por lo que cada noche se ponía a leer en la mesa de la cocina dirigiendo de vez en cuando su mirada al espadachín.

Pero esta presencia no le desagradaba, al contrario. Aunque jamás lo diría, le agradaba la presencia de la joven historiadora. Un poco demasiado para su gusto.

Deslizó su mirada hacia la joven. Ella lo miró con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Mierda, pillada. Ahora creería que la estaba mirando. Por otra parte, era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Se preguntó y meneó la cabeza para volver a concentrarse.

Podría jurar que aquella maldita mujer estaba riéndose en silencio. Sintió una punzada en su corazón; lo odiaba. Los sentimientos que había creado la arqueóloga en él lo tenían completamente loco. Pero le asustaba más lo que significaban todas esas nuevas oleadas de sensaciones.

Volvió a mirarla. Ella no estaba mirándolo pero podía decir que no había cambiado la página del libro desde hacía 10 minutos. Definitivamente, no podía concentrarse, todo se reducía a ella. Tenía que frenarla, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Dejó sus enormes pesas y se dirigió a la cocina. La joven mujer de cabellos ébanos ni siquiera levantó la cabeza; sin saber por qué, aquello no le sentó bien, estaba molesto. Pero permaneció en silencio al no encontrar el coraje para preguntarle lo que llevaba semanas meditando en su cabeza.

Se quitó la camiseta de entrenamiento y se puso otra de color verde oscuro, a juego con su cabello. Ella no levantó la mirada cuando se desvistió. Él emitió un sonido de disgusto que la hizo sonreír.

Volteó a mirarla tras respirar profundamente, cogió una botella de agua y la colocó sobre la mesa fuertemente para que lo mirara. Lo hizo con una tranquilidad que claramente enfadó a Zoro. No lo ocultó.

"¿Robin?" –esta se levantó para guardar la cafetera- "¿Me amas?" –normalmente, cuando alguien te hace estas preguntas (atención, estamos hablando de Zoro, es decir, un gran asexual) tiendes a escapar o permanecer en el sitio actuando con normalidad.

Robin eligió la segunda opción. Ella caminó a su lado sin mirarlo y guardó la cafetera. Sin volverse, simplemente respondió "sí".

"¿En serio?" –pronunció Zoro logrando articular la voz, más ronca de lo habitual a causa de la confesión.

"Sí, eres una persona buena y generosa a pesar de esa personalidad dura y fría, eres un gran espadachín y nunca te das por vencido" –él negó un poco con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dijo:

"No, no, ¿tú me amas? Quiero decir, ¿me encuentras atractivo?" –preguntó sintiendo su orgullo hincharse.

"Oh, ya veo" –se limitó a contestar. Se acercó al joven quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Él podía ver su propio reflejo en sus ojos azul hielo. No hace falta decir que le resultaba complicado quedarse indiferente a eso.

"No sé" –respondió ella volviéndose a ordenar su pila de libros, mirándolo fijamente- "Y tú, ¿me amas, Zoro?" –preguntó como si fuera algo normal.

"No sé" –respondió sinceramente el espadachín. Por primera vez, detectó una ligera sorpresa en la mujer.

Ahora ella se acercó a grandes pasos hacia el hombre, colocándole una mano en el pecho y la otra en la mejilla, acercándose para hacer desaparecer la distancia entre sus rostros.

Lo besó y cerró los ojos. Al igual que él. Al principio, el beso fue suave, luego se intensificó. Ella se acercó, colocando su mano en la nuca del hombre. Este respondió automáticamente posando las manos en su cintura y caderas, atrayéndola todavía más hacia él. Tan cerca que podían oír el corazón del otro; sintiendo su calor en un abrazo.

Luego, lentamente, ella puso una mano en su pecho y rompió el contacto físico. Robin analizó su rostro, su mirada: luego, sin decir nada, volvió a la mesa, ordenando sus libros, dejando a Zoro completamente aturdido por el episodio que se había producido pocos minutos antes.

"Me amas" –dijo ella. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Afirmación que sacó al espadachín de su letargo.

"Me has besado" –dijo como si estuviera acusándola de un crimen.

"Mmmmh, sí" –contestó, deteniéndose para reflexionar, pretendiendo reconsiderar la pregunta con un falso aire de reflexión en su rostro.

"Me has besado" –repitió elevando la voz a causa del enfado y la incomprensión. Ella seguía dándole la espalda.

"Es que tengo que amarte, Zoro" –respondió la pelinegra, girando la cabeza hacia él, con una pícara sonrisa iluminando su rostro, posando sus ojos en el cuerpo del peliverde.

Logrando ocultar su sonrojo, se coloco detrás de ella, agarró la pila de libros y la besó.

Robin mantuvo los ojos cerrado incluso cuando juntaron sus frentes. Él mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante el episodio.

"Ro-bin"

"¿Mmmh?"

"Te he besado"

"Te dije que me amabas"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la arqueóloga. Posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los del espadachín en un tierno beso.

"Tú también debes amarme" –pronunció Zoro sonriendo.

"¿No tienes un entrenamiento que hacer, Roronoa Zoro?" –preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la voz.

"Terminado"

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" –susurró Robin recuperando sus libros.

"Te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?" –preguntó él con el mismo tono.

Ella rió en voz baja. Cogió los libros y se fue de la cocina con Zoro. Contra todo pronóstico, él cogió los libros con su brazo izquierdo y marchó hacia la habitación de las chicas. Robin le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

"Tienes que ayudar a quien amas" –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella sonrió.

"Entonces tomaré tu turno de guardia, ¿o prefieres conservarlo?" –continuó mirándola triunfante.

"¿Por qué no lo tomamos los dos?" –preguntó Robin con voz maliciosa.

"Bueno, debería pasar más tiempo con la gente que amo" –dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y amas a mucha?" –preguntó poniéndose a su altura, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

"De esta manera, solo a ti" –admitió, volteando su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

"Perfecto" –dijo besándole la mejilla antes de entrar en la habitación esperando que Nami estuviera dormida y que nadie les hubiera visto o seguido. Pero eso es otra historia…


End file.
